Automatic call distributors (ACDs) are known. Such devices are often used by telemarketing organizations to automate the flow of incoming or outgoing calls.
In order to successfully market products, an owner or operator of the ACD may require large numbers of agents familiar with the marketed product. Often the agents relied upon are not physically present at the site of the ACD.
In order to attract and retain qualified agents, ACD operators often recruit agents who are willing to telecommute through the Internet. Virtual voice paths may be established between the ACD and agents using voice-over-IP (VoIP) protocols (e.g., H.323). Once a virtual voice path has been created between the ACD and agent, conventional circuit switching may be used to route calls to agents and vice versa.
In order to sign-in at a beginning of a shift, the agent may access a server of a host of the ACD through the Internet and enter a password. Upon detecting the password, the ACD may log-in the agent as available for receiving calls.
While the process of routing calls to agents through the Internet works relatively well, it is difficult and time consuming to download supporting information to an agent at a beginning of each shift. For example, administrative announcements or announcements concerning call handling may need to be periodically provided at the beginning of each shift. Where a dozen (or several hundred) remotely-located agents sign-on within a short period, the load on the ACD host can be significant.
In addition, agents often record and save personal announcements for a variety of different call types. These announcements are typically saved in an ACD server and downloaded based upon work assignments. Because of the importance of the efficient use of agents in telemarketing, a need exists for a better method of providing information to remotely located agents.